This application is for the Shared Resources Core of the Center for Population Health and Population Disparities at Johns Hopkins. The overarching objective of this core is to establish an infrastructure that will assist the center projects and other cores in many facets of their research through the following aims: Specific Aim 1. To provide advice and consultation on study design and data analysis for the three projects and the trainees of the Center. Specific Aim 2. To provide informatics infrastructure for the Center including a study website to facilitate research coordination, data capture and management tools to standardize data acquisition and analysis, and implement disease registry and computer-assisted blood pressure measurement to support intervention components of this project Specific Aim 3. To provide assistance in recruitment and retention of research subject participants Specific Aim 4. To provide assistance in the development and delivery of interventions for blood pressure control. Specific Aim 5. To enhance translation/dissemination of findings in the area of hypertension and cardiovascular health of vulnerable populations. The Core is divided into 5 sub-cores: 1) Design and Analysis, 2) Informatics and Data Management, 3) Recruitment and Retention 4) Interventions, and 5) Translation and Dissemination. Each of the sub-cores will be led by an experienced researcher with a proven track record.